


Let's Make a Deal

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen watch a Cowboys game together, Jared makes good on a promise and Jensen tries upping the stakes. Also, there is rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for felching! And football. Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/29918.html) on 1/19/10.

By the time the game clock hit the two minute warning, Jensen was practically vibrating with anticipation. The score was still unchanged, same as it'd been when Jared made his little promise half an hour ago with dark eyes and a sly smile. But the Eagles now had possession and were steadily making their way up the field. Short, quick passes down the middle to slowly and methodically wrack up the first downs.

"Fucking _hate_ prevent defense," Jensen muttered as he shifted closer to the edge of the couch cushion. "More like prevent _winning_."

"Dude, unless they can score, like, four touchdowns in two minutes, they're not winning," Jared said, smirk clear in his tone.

Jensen grit his teeth, but didn't say a word. Because, yeah, Jared was right, but that really wasn't the point and they both fucking knew it. A simple Cowboys win wouldn't get Jensen what he wanted.

The Eagles ran another play, trying for a screen pass that Sensabaugh put to an end with a brutal hit, and Jensen clapped his hands sharply in excitement as McNab and the players shook off and lined up for third down on the Cowboys' 45.

Beside him, Jared made a quiet, thoughtful sound. Said, "Wow. You really want this, don't you?"

Jensen glanced over, lips tugging into a frown.

"Seriously," Jared continued. "Had no idea you were so hungry to get my tongue in your ass."

"Fuck you," Jensen said, hiding the spike of heat that rushed through him with a choked laugh. "You remember the last time the Cowboys had back-to-back shutouts?"

Jared snorted. " _No_."

Jensen didn't know either, had no freakin' clue and frankly didn't care, but said, "A long time ago. Like. Seriously. A long time."

"Mmm," Jared replied, his tone one of fond amusement rather than quiet understanding.

Jensen ignored him.

The Eagles executed another dead play then, Spencer forcing McNab to rush a pass that went way too high, clearing DeSean Jackson's desperate leap into the air. And just like that it was fourth and eleven, McNab heading back to the huddle while Jensen leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands steepled, eyes glued to the screen. The network showed some filler shots while the players got ready: fans in the stands waving their homemade banners, Emmitt Smith and Jerry Jones rubbing elbows in the owner's box, already donning their matching NFC East Champions caps.

But Jensen wasn't celebrating yet. They had the win, that wasn't in question, but this... this was it right here. This play. If Dallas could hold them here, it'd be done. Game over. NFC Champions and back-to-back shutouts against two division rivals.

Oh, it would be _sweet_.

And Jensen's excitement had nothing to do with the promise Jared had made halfway through the fourth quarter. Nothing at all.

McNab lined up in the shotgun and Jensen bumped a knuckle against his bottom lip, watching the count as the coil of anticipation wound tighter in his gut. The Eagles center snapped the ball, front lines crashing together as the Philadelphia receivers and Dallas secondary scattered wide. McNab danced around in the backfield, searching for an open man before getting off another short pass, a five-yarder to Celek, but Bradie James was right there, smashing into him from behind and swiftly ending the drive six yards short of the first down.

Jensen was on his feet immediately, fist pumping the air as he whooped, "Game fucking _over_ , assholes! Yeah!"

He turned to grin at Jared, eager to share in the excitement with a high-five or a clap on the back. But Jared was already on his feet and setting his beer bottle on the table, the look in his eyes not one Jensen particularly associated with a simple sports victory. Two more steps and Jared was right up behind him, an arm around Jensen's middle, pulling Jensen back and making him nearly trip over his own feet.

"Whoa, hey," Jensen laughed, still nearly euphoric from the win. His hand caught the side of the couch as Jared dragged him, nails digging into the leather uselessly. "There's still almost a full minute on the clock!"

Jared answered with a growl, large fingers curling over Jensen's wrist before manhandling him out of the living room.

"Gotta make good on my promise," he said as Jensen's chest and cheek hit the hallway wall, Jared a hard line of muscle at his back, holding him there, breath hot at the back of Jensen's neck. "Unless you don't want me to."

Jensen groaned despite himself, arched back enough to feel the jut of Jared's erection against his ass. "Could up the stakes," he managed, voice rough on a laugh.

He shivered when Jared's lips brushed the nape of his neck, teeth sinking in briefly as Jared rocked forward, rubbing against Jensen with clear intent.

"I'm listening," he said as he slid one hand around Jensen's waist, thumbing at the drawstring of his lounge pants while loosely cupping Jensen's twitching dick.

Jensen groaned and had to take a second to try and clear his head, blinking through the mounting lust while making no attempt to hinder Jared's wandering hand. He gripped uselessly at the flat wall, hips pressing back and then forward, seeking more friction as another moan wrenched free of his throat.

"If they get-- _unf_ \-- get another shutout next week-- oh, _fuck_ \--" He cut himself off when Jared finally got one huge hand inside Jensen's pants, fingers wrapping around the length of his cock and squeezing almost brutally, thumb slipping over the flared head.

"Keep talkin'," he growled, breath hot against Jensen's ear as his hips jerked forward again, keeping Jensen pinned in place.

"'Could do more," Jensen forced out, eyes closed tight against the onslaught of sensation. He felt smothered, completely blanketed by Jared, surrounded by his scent and body heat. "They get it and you can fuck-- Jesus, you can fuck me in every room. Every surface. _Nggh._ Any way you want it."

That earned him a growl, the ends of Jared's hair tickling his neck as Jared ducked in closer, slid his hand down to Jensen's balls, fondling indulgently. "Tempting," he murmured and Jensen didn't even try suppressing a whimper. "But you'd let me do that anyway, wouldn't you?"

There was no way for Jensen to argue that so instead, he huffed out a choked laugh, lightly pounded the butt of his fist against the wall.

"God, just _do_ it," he groaned, still high from it all: the game, the win, the heated looks Jared had been giving him for the past half hour and now _this_. His intent had been to draw it out a little, maybe gain himself some leverage, but he was done now. Throwing in the metaphorical towel. This was all in Jared's hands -- literally -- and Jensen was just fucking fine with that.

"Sounds an awful lot like surrender, Jen," Jared said, one finger sliding along the seam of Jensen's balls, nudging the tender skin just beyond. With a sharp sigh, Jensen did his best to spread his legs wider, grunting with the effort as Jared bit at the back of his neck and thrust hard against his ass. He imagined how they must look from the outside, Jensen bent forward with his ass stuck out, silently begging for it as Jared crowded up behind him, one hand up under Jensen's shirt, the other stuffed down the front of his pants. It was ridiculous and humiliating and blindingly hot and Jensen's dick twitched again, muscles in his stomach contracting with every quick inhale.

He dropped his hand from the wall, scrambling to cover Jared's over the fabric of his lounge pants and arched into the increased pressure with a rough moan.

"C'mon," he managed after a sharp breath, sliding his hand up to his own waistband and tugging at the fabric, desperate to give Jared more room.

"Mmm," Jared replied, nosing along the collar of Jensen's shirt as his other hand moved to help him out, the both of them together managing to work Jensen's pants down past his thighs. "Fuck, I love you like this. So hungry for it. Needy. Like all you want in the world is my hands all over you, my cock inside you."

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen grunted, his entire body shivering at the tone of Jared's voice, the implicated promises. "Please..."

Jared's teeth nipped at his skin again, lips and tongue working at his ear. "Tell me," he said, low and heated. An order. "Say it."

"I want it," Jensen said, far beyond the point of pretending to have any remaining dignity. "God, Jared, _please_. Want you in me. Finger, tongue, cock. Anything. Just-- _please_."

He could feel Jared's fingers ghosting across his skin, light at the back of his thigh and creeping higher, palming the meat of his ass while his other hand slid up to Jensen's dick, curling around the shaft.

"Again," Jared said, tone unchanged as he skimmed one finger along the crease of Jensen's ass.

Releasing a high whine, Jensen dropped his forehead against the wall, both hands splayed there yet again and hips arching back and then forward, trying to urge Jared into stroking him, to give Jensen what he really wanted.

"Jared-- fuck, _Jared_ \--"

"You know how much I love it when you beg."

Groaning, Jensen managed to take a few seconds to get himself under some semblance of control before whispering, "Wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm improvising."

"God, I hate you," Jensen half-groaned, half-laughed as his hands curled into fists. Jared bit at his neck again, a gentle warning that sent a spike of heat down Jensen's spine, one finger still playing lightly at his ass, dry and teasing, every faint touch ratcheting Jensen's need higher and higher, skin prickling with want.

Then Jared's other hand twisted, grip loosening to spread his fingers wide, palm stretching out along the underside of Jensen's cock, rubbing down and then up again, holding Jensen stiff against his stomach. It was just a tease of touch, not nearly enough to give Jensen what he needed, pre-come drizzling weakly from the tip before being swiped clean by the stretch of Jared's palm.

"Fuck, okay," Jensen groaned as he pressed the heel of one hand against the wall, muscles clenching tight, straining to keep still. "I _want_ it. Want you in me. God, get in me. Do it, Jared. Please. _Please_."

"Better," Jared said, voice rougher, cracking in a way that was wholly satisfying.

Or would have been had Jensen possessed the working brain cells left to really appreciate it.

"Please," Jensen whispered again, unheeded and shameless as Jared's slightly callused fingertips nudged at his balls. "Oh God, please, Jared. Fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue and then fuck me for _real_. Need it. Need you to split me open and fill me up. Fuck me. _Fuck me_."

Jared's entire body shuddered then, the hand on Jensen's ass moving to grip his hip instead, forehead resting against the nape of Jensen's neck.

"No more offers?" Jared asked, voice shakier as his fingers skittered along the underside of Jensen's dick, tracing the thick vein there.

Jensen answered with a choked groan, his dick leaping at the light touch.

He could feel Jared's lips at his neck, curling into a grin before nipping sharply. "Upping the stakes?"

"Goddamnit, _Jared_ ," Jensen snapped, not angry, but beyond needy. Every nerve stretched thin, ready to snap, the ache growing deeper by the millisecond. "Just fucking _do_ it, you asshole. Jesus Christ."

He was rewarded with Jared's low, throaty growl and another quick bite followed by a swipe of tongue before cool air brushed damp skin. He whimpered when Jared's hand left his dick, whimpered again when that hand slid over his left ass cheek, squeezing and then spreading him wide. Jared was on his knees, hands and breath ghosting over Jensen's exposed skin, making Jensen feel completely stripped down. Vulnerable and ridiculous and shaking with arousal.

"Jared--" he grunted a second before Jared's lips pressed to the small of his back in an open-mouthed kiss. "Oh, _Jesus_."

"This what you wanted?" Jared murmured and Jensen could barely hear it at all over the sounds he was making, high and aching. Nearly shattered.

There was another whisper of cool air when Jared pulled back again, but it didn't last long, one of Jared's thumbs brushing between Jensen's cheeks, still dry before Jared quickly followed it with his tongue. The rasp of Jared's stubble was a sharp contrast to the slickness and Jensen couldn't help crying out, hips arching back for more as he again pounded at the wall.

"God, yes. _Yes_. Jared--"

Jared laughed against him, another low rumble before those thumbs spread him wider yet, allowing more room for Jared's talented tongue, slick and wet and powerful as it nudged at his hole, gradually licking him open.

Jensen's dick was practically drooling, every fresh stab of Jared's tongue making it jerk with pleasure and Jensen gave into it, rested all his weight on one shoulder as he reached down to take himself in hand, squeezing tight around the base to keep from coming all over himself.

"Nuh-uh," Jared said, pulling back, his hands still tight around Jensen's thighs. "Not part of the bargain."

"Fuck you," Jensen replied on a rough laugh, knees nearly buckling when he allowed himself one slow stroke.

He was immediately rewarded with a sharp slap against his bare ass. It jolted him, more in surprise than actual pain and he tried to bite back a whimper as Jared's long, thick fingers gripped and kneaded the flesh.

"Next week," he said inexplicably. "If they win."

Jensen didn't get it at first, brow furrowing in confusion. Not enough blood flowing north for him to follow Jared's train of thought.

"Anywhere you want," Jared continued, whispering against Jensen's skin and pressing another wet kiss before nosing lower. "Any position."

Jensen gasped as realization hit, the sound melting into a moan as images of Jared on his knees, on his back, stretched over the kitchen table, tied to the bed, begging and aching and screaming for Jensen's cock all flooded his mind.

Reality caught up with him far too soon and he choked out, "They haven't--" Jared's tongue flicked over his hole again and he shuddered on the words. " _Fuck_ , Jay," he growled, struggling to keep himself together even as he reached back to cover one of Jared's hands with his own. "They haven't won a playoff game in thirteen fucking years."

"Yeah," Jared agreed, turning his hand enough to curl his thumb over Jensen's before taking another taste, tongue gently breaching. "Guess you better do a lot of hopin' then."

"You are such-- _nnnnf_ \-- such a fucking _asshole_ ," Jensen panted, words broken by the steady press and lick that was slowly driving him completely insane.

"Mmm," Jared chuckled as he slid one finger along Jensen's wet, puckered skin, tapped faintly before pressing in yet again with his tongue. "I could seriously do this all damn day, Jen," he admitted between one lick and the next, between light swipes and longer ones as Jensen gave up the fake argument in favor of keening.

He felt completely unwound, left to nothing but nerve endings and twisted, tangled muscles. And every swipe of Jared's tongue was like touching a live wire, every stab sending a direct jolt up his spine. His dick was heavy and aching between his legs, angry with neglect and desperate for touch.

When Jared's free hand slid between Jensen's thighs to nudge and finger his balls, Jensen nearly choked on a gasp, his dick pulsing, painful with hope.

"Please," he whispered, not caring how absolutely wrecked he sounded. "Goddamnit, Jared, _please_. Killin' me. Fuckin'... I can't. I _can't_."

"Got any idea how good you taste?" Jared said, tone low and even. Like Jensen's words had no effect on him whatsoever. He rubbed his palm against the weight of Jensen's balls as he took another taste, his other hand sliding up to curl tight around the spur of Jensen's hip. "Could get drunk on this. On you."

"Jared..."

"Some day, Jen.. gonna open you up slow just like this," he continued, only breaking his rhythm to bite at one cheek, immediately soothing the mark with another flick of his tongue. "Get you all loose and sloppy and ready for me. Then I'm gonna slide my dick right in... fuck you slow and deep. Keep you right on the edge. For _hours_." His voice deepened as he added, "No condom," and Jensen groaned like he was dying, could hardly imagine how Jared would feel bare inside him, no barrier but sweat and lube. "And then I'm gonna come inside you, Jen. Gonna fill you up so sweet and hot. You want that, Jensen? You want my come in you?"

"Oh God," Jensen gasped, eyes clenched tight as Jensen nudged a thumb along his perineum, stroking and rubbing as his tongue stabbed in once more. "Fuck, _fuck_ , yes. Jesus-- Fuck me. Fuck me, Jared. Fuck--"

He came just like that, untouched but for Jared's huge hand cupped gently around his balls and breath hot against his ass. Came in thick streaks against the wall and his own stomach, cock surging as he murmured curses and Jared's name, nearly whiting out from the intensity of it.

Before he could fully recover, Jared was on his feet and pressed against his back, breath hitching into his ear as huge hands slid up his sides.

"Know what I'm gonna do then," he said and Jensen was barely with it enough to sense Jared finally scrambling with his own pants, only knew with any certainty what was happening when he felt the hard and unmistakably bare press of Jared's dick between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck," Jensen whimpered, fucked out and still wanting more. He felt dizzy with it, weak and overwhelmed as Jared rocked his hips, using nothing more than the friction between Jensen's legs to get himself off. "God, Jay. Tell me. _Tell me_."

"Gonna-- _God_ , I'm gonna lick it out of you--"

Jensen's eyes snapped open then, breath caught in his throat as Jared's teeth scraped the shell of his ear.

"Wanna taste my come as it leaks out--"

" _Jesus_ \--"

"Drink it right out of you. Lick you clean--"

Jensen's knees nearly gave out and Jared grunted as he struggled to keep them both upright, his face ducked into the curve of Jensen's neck as his hips snapped forward. Every thrust nudged the head of Jared's cock against Jensen's balls and Jensen reached back with a weak arm to grab Jared's hip, urging him on.

"Yeah, Jay," he managed, an assent to more than just what Jared was doing in that moment. "Fuck, _yeah_."

And that was all Jared needed apparently, that quiet whisper of permission. His fingers dug into Jensen's sides, holding on tight enough to bruise as he fucked into him, friction burning between Jensen's thighs, only made slick by Jared's spit and pre-come and Jensen's sweat. Jared's hair tickled the back of his neck and he grunted with every thrust, breath hot against Jensen's ear, the sounds getting higher each time -- "Oh, oh-- Jensen, fucking-- _Jensen_ " -- aching and desperate before finally breaking into a long, quiet moan as Jared shuddered against him, cock pulsing as he painted Jensen's sac and inner thighs with streaks of come.

After, once he'd had a few moment to recover, Jared slowly loosened his grip on Jensen's sides, groaned quiet and low as he pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Jensen blinked a few times, concentrated on the slowing thud-thud-thud of his own heartbeat. He felt used and worn down, caked in sweat and come with Jared still a wall of pure heat at his back.

He felt _awesome_.

"Super Bowl," he said then, head turned to look back at Jared as best he could.

Jared's cheeks were flushed red, his lips puffy and glistening. Jensen couldn't wait to kiss him. But he was frowning a little, clearly not understanding as one hand lightly smoothed up Jensen's side, warm and tentative.

"They win next week, I get to fuck you. Anywhere in any way," Jensen clarified, pressing his hips back slightly to feel Jared still half-hard against his thigh. "They win the Super Bowl and you can do all that other stuff."

Jared's eyes widened and then his lips twitched at one corner as he let out a quick, bright laugh. Jensen felt the low vibration seep into his pores and settle deep into his core, warming him from the inside out.

And then Jared was leaning in again, kissing the curve of his jaw and tasting the sweat up to Jensen's mouth before murmuring, "You got yourself a deal."

 **end.**


End file.
